Mangemort en quête d'amis
by flogudule
Summary: OS.Draco est désorienté,il vient de recevoir une lettre de son Pere et réalise qu’il n’est qu'une chose pour lui,un successeur.Il remet alors en question des certitudes.Un allié imprévu l’aidera pourtant à comprendre, Severus Rogue lui racontera sa vie


Bonjour à tous… 

Voici un nouvel One-Shot qui s'inspire en fait de l'idée de ma première fic « Le passé de Severus Rogue » que j'ai supprimée parce que je n'en étais plus du tout contente.

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews que j'ai précieusement gardées…**

J'espère que cette version retravaillée vous plaira…

Bonne lecture…

Bizoos

Flogudule

**Mangemort en quête d'amis**

Courir, courir le plus loin possible ! Courir pour fuir ce père tyrannique qu'il ne supporte plus…  
Draco Malefoy sent un terrible point de côté lui brûler les entrailles mais qu'importait, il ne veut plus avoir affaire à cette bande de Serpentards idiots et surtout à cet homme abjecte qui lui sert de père…

Le souffle coupé, les larmes aux yeux, Draco atteint enfin la Salle sur Demande… Le seul endroit neutre où il puisse aller… Il pourra alors réfléchir tranquillement à cette lettre qui lui brûle la main.

Sa solitude lui permettant de se laisser aller pour une fois, le Serpentard s'assied contre un mur, ses bras entourant ses genoux, et il cesse de lutter contre ses sentiments comme il le fait d'habitude, il les laisse le submerger et ça lui fait une drôle d'impression de savoir ce que son cœur ressent…  
Pourtant, quand des larmes de colère et surtout de frustration commence à faire leur chemin sur ses joues couleur ivoire ; il ne peut s'empêcher de se reprendre ! Un garçon, ça ne pleure pas ! Lui a-t-on toujours appris… Draco ne sait pas que tout le monde peut laisser ses larmes couler de temps en temps, c'est humain ; chacun a un cœur et peut lui permettre de s'exprimer…  
Mais qui lui aurait inculqué ces idées de vie entre un père trop ambitieux et une mère indifférente !  
Alors Draco essuie rageusement ses larmes avec ses poings serrés et fixe son regard sur le parc de Poudlard qu'il voit à travers les vitres.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il régnait sur le parc une beauté tranquille et imposante ; tout est serein dans la nuit qui tombe, sauf son cœur…

Le préfet ne sait pas encore pourquoi mais il sent qu'aujourd'hui, une page se tourne dans sa vie… Quelque chose dans cette lettre détestable lui a ouvert les yeux et rien ne pourra le rapprocher à nouveau un jour de son Père…

Lentement, il s'efforce de défroisser la lettre qu'il a chiffonné sans s'en rendre compte, elle lui embrase les doigts mais il faut qu'il la relise, il le sent, pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris… Compris que son père le manipulait depuis toujours pour qu'il soit son digne successeur… Pour qu'il devienne le même monstre inhumain que son géniteur…

Malgré les quelques larmes qui en brouillent la lecture, la missive reste très lisible…

_Manoir Malefoy _

_Mon digne fils, _

_J'ai eu aujourd'hui la grande fierté d'apprendre de la bouche de notre Seigneur qu'il avait beaucoup pensé à toi et qu'il te jugeait apte à rejoindre ses rangs dès cet été… _

_J'ai bien évidemment donné immédiatement mon consentement et j'ai remercié le Maître pour l'honneur qu'il nous faisait. _

_Il a insisté sur tes dispositions particulières pour cet avenir glorieux telles que ton sang extrêmement pur, ton ambition, ton aristocratie et le très peu d'importance que tu accordes aux choses inutiles comme les sentiments. _

_Ton caractère sûr de toi, inébranlable et déterminé l'a favorablement impressionné, ainsi que l'expression que tu as brillamment réussi à te forger et à garder en toutes circonstances. _

_Je compte donc sur toi pour continuer à être le digne descendant de la longue lignée des Malefoy et à briller par tes ressemblances avec eux. _

_Ne propage pas cette excellente nouvelle autour de toi, le Seigneur veut un serviteur discret et loyal, ce que tu seras, tout comme l'ont été tes aînés. _

_L. Malefoy _

En relisant ces mots, Draco eut une moue de dégoût ; son Père était vraiment ignoble !

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait ouvert les yeux dans cette lettre ? Il n'en savait rien… sans doute le ton de son père… Il n'était que ça pour lui, pas un fils non, juste un successeur auprès de Voldemort…  
Toute sa vie, il avait suivi les souhaits de son Père pour que celui-ci soit fier de lui et que comprenait-il aujourd'hui ? Qu'il n'était qu'un pion dans la réussite sociale de son Père…

Jamais ses parents n'avaient eu un geste affectueux envers lui, il n'avait pas eu d'enfance comme tous ses camarades… Toujours, on l'avait obligé à avoir un air digne, sérieux et froid…

Au fond, il était jaloux de tous ces petites sangs-de-bourbe et sangs-mêlés qui avaient l'air tellement plus heureux que lui… Alors il les insultait sans cesse, pour que lui puisse le réjouir un peu et que ses adversaires soient malheureux…

On l'avait éduqué pour qu'il soit un Lucius Junior, pas un Draco… Son père lui avait appris à détester toutes les valeurs dites bonnes ; il lui avait aussi inculqué que Dumbledore n'était qu'un vieux fou aux idées méprisables et que seule leur Cause, celle de la puissance et de la supériorité des Sangs Purs, valait la peine… Il ne fallait se battre que pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le reste importait peu et incombait aux gens de race inférieure…

Maintenant, Draco ne sait plus quoi penser… Si il s'est aussi lourdement trompé sur son Père, les valeurs que celui-ci lui avait enseignées sont sans doute tout aussi fausses…

Alors quoi ? Il va se mettre à respecter, à devenir ami avec les Gryffondors ? Cela lui semble totalement impossible…

On verra, quand il aura trouvé sa philosophie de vie, il réfléchira à cela ; maintenant, Draco va d'abord essayer de remettre ses idées en place…

Mais que peut-il se faire ! se demande-t-il, au bord de laisser le découragement le submerger…  
Si il va dire à son Père qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec lui et qu'il ne veut pas être mangemort, il a peur de son avenir…

Son père deviendrait son doute blême puis ses yeux gris étincelleraient de fureur et là, Draco ne donne pas cher de sa vie… Sa famille tenterait sans doute de le faire changer d'avis avec l'aide de nombreux _Doloris_ et puis, quand elle verrait que, il l'espère du moins, la souffrance ne le ferait pas changer d'avis, elle le chasserait du manoir en le déshéritant… Le Serpentard ne pense pas que son Père irait jusqu'à le tuer mais il subsiste un doute quand même… Son Père n'a jamais eu de problèmes pour tuer et si il considère que son fils est dorénavant un étranger….

Tout s'emmêle dans la tête du maintenant grand blond… Il ne sait plus que penser… Il ne croit pas la cause de Voldemort… Ou en tout cas, pas en l'homme… Si ses idées étaient justes, il ne tenterait pas de les imposer au monde magique par le sang et la violence mais de manière pacifiste !

Pourtant… Il est si agréable de penser que les Sangs Purs, que sa race, est supérieur aux autres… Mais non, il ne doit pas réfléchir ainsi se raisonne-t-il, il doit mettre son ego de côté pour réfléchir et laisser son intelligence faire son chemin !

Draco se souvient avoir un jour entendu parler d'une terrible guerre qui avait eu lieu dans les années 40 chez les moldus… Là aussi, le chef d'un des partis croyait en la supériorité des races… Et vu l'effroyable résultat de ce conflit mondial, le carnage de millions de morts que cette soi-disant supériorité avait causé, le jeune homme doute que la cause soit bonne…

Tous les hommes sont donc égaux ? Lui, Draco Malefoy, est l'égal de… Potter ou même de Granger ? Il lui faudrait du temps pour admettre cela…

Mais décidemment, le jeune Malefoy est trop perplexe… Et il décide d'aller se balader dans le parc, même si il fait nuit, il lui faut un peu d'air…

Le jeune grand Serpentard sort donc discrètement de la Salle sur Demande et sa silhouette s'éloigne d'un pas qui parait tranquille dans les couloirs…

Ses longues jambes marchent sans précipitation, sa carrure légèrement musclée et son visage ressemble à celui d'ange avec ses cheveux blonds un peu longs qui laissent apercevoir ses si beaux yeux bleu-gris qui sont pour une fois submergés d'émotion… Mais mis à part son regard tourmenté, rien dans sa physionomie ne dévoile les hésitations qui assaillent ses pensées…

Il n'est qu'une ombre ce soir, une silhouette noire dans la nuit qui passe comme un léger souffle…

Mais une personne a surpris ces grands yeux si peu assurés et une autre silhouette noire se met à suivre la première…

I£I£I£I£I£I£I£

Avoir l'impression que quelqu'un vous observe et épie tous vos faits et gestes… C'est la désagréable sensation que ressent Draco pour l'instant…

Ce regard posé sur lui l'empêche de réfléchir aisément mais il est bien décidé à ce que rien ni personne ne le dérange et décide donc d'ignorer l'inconnu…  
Il ressert donc sa cape sur ses épaules frissonnantes… La nuit est fraîche au début du mois de mars en Angleterre et Draco l'avait complètement oublié !

Son regard erre dans les profondeurs du lac devant il est alors que sa pensée s'échappe bien loin…

Il se demande comment il doit réagir face à ses condisciples… Jamais il ne pourra être ami avec Potter & Co, il en est sûr… Peut-être pourrait-il essayer d'être moins virulent avec eux…  
Oui, le Serpentard vient de trouver quoi faire ! Et un sourire heureux s'inscrit alors sur son visage… En le voyant là, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux illuminés d'avoir la satisfaction d'avoir pris une décision qu'il sait bonne, on le prendrait pour un jeune homme heureux…

Sa beauté angéliquement élégante, ses vêtements distingués témoignant d'une certaine fortune personnelle, ses bonnes notes et son air assuré donnent l'impression qu'il va de succès en succès dans une vie toujours agréable…

Mais ce n'est qu'une impression songe la silhouette qui l'observe… Et qui s'approche de lui à pas feutrés…

« En te voyant ainsi, on te prendrait pour une jeune homme chanceux et sans soucis Draco… Comme les impressions sont parfois loin de la vérité, tu ne trouves pas ? » demande l'homme

Cette intervention fait sursauter Draco qui ne s'y attendait pas mais qui se reprend bien vite en jetant un rapide regard à son nouvel interlocuteur qui se révèle être… Severus Rogue, son parrain qui lui, l'a toujours soutenu…

« C'est vrai Parrain… Il est difficile de savoir à qui donner sa confiance et si l'on n'a pas eu tort… » répond Draco en repensant aux deux Causes

« Pour cela Draco, il faut allier sa raison et son cœur… Si les deux sont d'accord, suis leur avis… Et puis il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer d'avis… Si ses intentions sont louables, on ne condamnera jamais quelqu'un qui veut rallier une bonne cause… »

Draco tressaille en entendant ces derniers mots, il croirait que son parrain lit dans ses pensées ! Ne sachant que répondre à cet homme dont il ne sait l'appartenance… Les mots qu'il vient de prononcer indiqueraient plutôt qu'il est pour Dumbledore mais en même temps, il est de notoriété publique que Severus Rogue est un mangemort… D'ailleurs, comment serait-il ami avec son Père si ce n'était pas le cas !

Un silence s'impose petit à petit entre le parrain et le filleul mais ce n'est pas un mutisme dû au gêne, les deux hommes pensent simplement ensemble… L'un à son passé assez sombre et l'autre à son futur qui risque de l'être aussi…

Pourtant, Severus, cet homme qu'on croit sans cœur, sent que des doutes capitaux étreignent ce jeune homme qui est pour lui comme un fils… Le professeur de Potions connaît très bien l'avenir que Lucius prépare à son fils et le peu de considérations qu'il a pour celui-ci…

La soirée doit être au doute puisque Severus hésite lui aussi… Peut-il jouer auprès de Draco le rôle d'un père de remplacement ? Cette situation le comblerait pour sa part… Il connaît les sentiments qui le portent vers Draco… Cet amour paternel qui réchauffe son cœur toujours si froid… Mais le jeune blond acceptera-t-il que Severus remplace son Père ?  
Malgré cette peur qui l'étreint, Severus se décide à essayer d'aider Draco comme aurait du le faire un Père…

« Draco… Si tu as un souci ou des questions… Sache que tu peux m'en parler… je ne te jugerai jamais, je veux juste que tu sois serein…. » lui dit-il doucement avec un ton qui lui était si peu coutumier, un ton…gentil, protecteur…

En entendant cela, Draco sent quelque chose en lui de nouveau… Un sentiment qu'il n'a jamais senti envers lui vient de le toucher… Il vient de recevoir une marque d'affection et il se sent bête d'en être si ému…  
Alors, la gorge serrée par l'émotion, il tend à son parrain la lettre de son Père, sans le regarder, Draco ne veut pas que Severus voie à quel point sa dernière phrase l'a remué…  
Il ne sait pas qu'avoir prononcé cette phrase a tout autant ému Severus… Qui prend doucement la lettre et fait mine d'en commencer la lecture avant de voir les épaules frissonnantes de son filleul…

« Draco ? »

« Oui Parrain ? »

« Il commence à faire froid ; suis-moi, on va aller dans mes appartements… » propose le professeur en commençant à retourner au Château

Ensemble, les deux hommes remontent donc jusqu'à ce lieu si confortable qui les attend, unis dans la même pensée…

£I£I£I£I£I£I£

Draco s'étant installé avec distinction dans un des épais fauteuils verts qui entourent la cheminée du salon de Severus et ayant commencé à boire une boisson chaude, le professeur s'approche des flammes et en découvre avec une horreur peu étonnée le contenu…

Certains mots le frappent particulièrement au visage « la grande fierté », « apte à rejoindre ses rangs dès cet été », « pour l'honneur qu'il nous faisait », « très peu d'importance que tu accordes aux choses inutiles comme les sentiments », « un serviteur discret et loyal »…

Une pensée percute alors Severus lorsqu'il a eu fini sa lecture : Lucius Malefoy ne méritait pas d'être père… Ni même d'exister…

Au fond de lui, il a honte qu'une telle personne se croie son ami…

Avant de parler à Draco, Severus veut réfléchir à ses mots… Que peut-il dire à son filleul de son passé pour l'aider ? Qu'est-ce qui l'aidera et qu'est-ce qui ne sera que souvenirs effrayants ?  
En réfléchissant, Severus se retourne vers Draco et observe son visage… La chaleur du feu a légèrement rougi ses pommettes et ses yeux bleus délavés sont plongés dans une réflexion… Il a l'air d'un enfant qui a grandi trop vite, ce qui est vraiment d'une certaine façon… Tout petit, on a arraché à Draco toute innocence et là, alors qu'il ne fait pas attention à ses traits, on décèle une moue triste, nostalgique dans une fossette…  
La vie n'est pas juste, se dit une fois de plus Severus… Si il avait été entouré d'amour, Draco serait sans doute devenu une personne formidable… Peut-être, si on en lui laissait la chance, Draco pourrait-il quand même devenir quelqu'un de sympathique, d'aimable… Mais il lui faudrait tant d'amour, tant de prévenances… Et il parait que tout le caractère d'une personne se forme lors de son enfance et de son adolescence… Mais Severus essayerait, il veut que son « fils » ait le meilleur avenir possible… En attendant, il devait d'abord l'aider à se battre contre son père !

« Draco… Que penses-tu de cette lettre ? Très franchement s'il te plaît… » demande doucement le professeur en regardant attentivement la réaction de son filleul

A cette voix qui le tirait de ses sombres pensées, Draco écarquille d'abord les yeux d'étonnement puis, ayant compris le sens de la question, se rembrunit… Il éprouve des sentiments contradictoires… Il est en même temps soulagé de pouvoir se confier sans être jugé mais il est aussi gêné que son parrain qu'il estime tant sache combien son Père est abject… Que Severus sache qu'en fait, Draco est malheureux… C'est difficile d'ouvrir son cœur pour la première fois à dix-huit ans…

« Et bien… Je ne veux pas devenir mangemort Parrain… Je ne veux pas devenir un être comme lui… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi aujourd'hui et en fait… Je me demande si il y a vraiment une race supérieure… J'ai pensé à cette guerre qu'il y avait eu chez les moldus et je crois que si la cause de cet homme qui croyait en une race supérieure était juste, il n'y aurait pas eu un tel massacre… Alors je me dis que si ça se trouve, tous les hommes sont égaux… Mais pourtant… On m'a tant de fois répété que les moldus, les sangs-de-bourbe et les sangs-mêlés nous étaient inférieurs que je n'arrive pas à me mettre cette idée en tête… J'ai aussi du mal à croire que ce vieux sénile de Dum… enfin, je veux dire le professeur Dumbledore » se reprend Draco, étonné d'avoir dire pour une fois ce qu'il pense sans se contrôler

Severus médite quelques instants sur les paroles de Draco… En fait, son filleul avait un bon fond on dirait… Mais des années de cruauté et de méchanceté gratuite avaient fait leur œuvre…

« Ton raisonnement est peut-être un peu simple Draco, certaines causes sont bonnes et ont pourtant provoqué de nombreuses victimes… Mais tu as raison, les idées de Voldemort sont à combattre… Il essaie d'imposer sa volonté par des massacres… Les gouvernements qui sont justes sont basés sur la confiance qu'en a le peuple, pas la crainte… » explique le professeur sur un ton doux, il ne veux pas risquer de braquer Draco.

Les yeux dans les flammes, le Serpentard songe aux paroles de son Parrain… Alors son Père, cet homme qui avait toujours été son modèle, est vraiment une… ordure, c'est le seul mot qui lui vient à l'esprit pour qualifier ce monstre… Peut-on autant se tromper ? Pourquoi son Père n'a-t-il pas compris que l'idéal qu'il poursuivait était mauvais ? Pourquoi son Père ne l'aime-t-il pas ? Que doit-il faire ? Ces questions tourbillonnent dans l'esprit du blond.

Il vient de remarquer que Severus lui avait pour la première fois donné son avis sur Voldemort… Il n'était donc pas un mangemort… Mais pourtant, toutes ces rumeurs à Poudlard… Draco veut en avoir le cœur net !

« Hum… Parrain, je peux vous poser une question ? » ose-t-il enfin demander du bout des lèvres

« Bien sûr Draco, je t'écoute… » répond Severus en se doutant bien de la requête de son filleul

Finalement, Draco, le rouge aux joues et les yeux fuyants, pose cette question qui l'empêche de comprendre :  
« Voilà… Etes-vous mangemort Parrain ? Il y a tant de gens à Poudlard qui le murmurent… »

Le visage du professeur devient plus blême encore que d'habitude… Il pressentait cette question mais pourtant, ça reste un choc… Au fond, les rumeurs ne l'étonnent pas du tout, il cultive depuis tant d'années une image d'homme sinistre et méchant qu'il n'est pas surpris… Un peu triste qu'on le prenne pour ce genre d'ignobles personnes mais ce n'est pas tout à fait faux en même temps…

« A ton avis Draco… ? Pour toi, en suis-je un ou non ? » demande Severus, légèrement curieux de connaître l'opinion qu'avait son filleul sur lui mais aussi pour avoir le temps de réfléchir à la bonne formulation de la vérité.

A cette question, le blondinet tressaille, peut-il parler librement au seul homme qu'il estime ? Il ne veut pas perdre cette affection un peu bourrue, difficilement exprimée, que son parrain lui témoigne…  
Celui-ci, ayant remarqué le trouble de son fils d'adoption, le rassure immédiatement sur ce point :  
« Tu peux parler en toute franchise ; quoi que tu dises, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur Draco… »

Le Serpentard médite quelques secondes pour bien tourner ses pensées puis commence :  
« Et bien en fait, je ne sais pas très bien Parrain… Avant, j'aurais hésité, penchant pour le fait que vous étiez un mangemort mais maintenant… Non, vous n'en êtes pas un pour moi… »

« Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi s'il te plaît ? » demande son Parrain, se tournant vers le feu pour ne pas dévoiler son visage

Le visage de son filleul faiblit devant cette demande qu'il exécute à regrets…

« D'abord parce que vous êtes un grand ami de mon Père… Lui qui ne s'entend qu'avec des gens comme lui, il me semble logique que toutes ses amis soient des mangemorts… Et puis… Vous nous favorisez toujours, nous les Serpentards qui sommes connus pour nos préférences socio-politiques… Vous êtes toujours contre ce crétin de Potter et aussi… Vous êtes si froid, si sombre ; on vous croirait attiré par les Ténèbres… Il y a toute cette réputation autour de vous… Mais aujourd'hui, vous m'avez témoigner de… l'affection… Et vous avez parlé de Voldemort comme d'un ennemi… Donc pour moi, non, vous n'êtes pas un mangemort… » conclut Draco

« Tu n'as ni tort ni totalement raison Draco… »

« Comment cela ! » questionne celui-ci intrigué

« Ce que je vais te révéler, très peu de personnes le savent et toutes ont juré de garder le secret. C'est véritablement une question de vie ou de mort… Celle de nombreuses personnes… Si je te le dis c'est parce que… Je pense que cela te sera utile pour mieux comprendre… Puis-je compter sur ton silence ? » demande Severus en plongeant ses yeux noirs impénétrables dans ceux déstabilisés de Draco

« Oui Parrain, vous pouvez compter sur moi ; je vous le promets. » promet-il d'un air sérieux avec un long temps de réflexion

« Et bien pour Voldemort, je suis un mangemort… Pour Dumbledore, je suis un allié… » explique le 'mangemort' avec une moue désabusée

« Comme est-ce possible ? » demande le blondinet en fronçant des sourcils d'incompréhension

« Pour que tu comprennes, il faudrait que je te raconte une longue histoire Draco… Mon histoire… »

« Je vous écoute » dit le Serpentard avant de se rendre compte de son impolitesse et d'ajouter précipitamment : « Enfin, si vous le désirez bien sûr ! »

Severus jette un dernier coup d'œil à ce visage d'ivoire où une certaine curiosité se lit… Celle-ci l'ennuie un peu mais après tout, elle est naturelle… Après avoir sondé les yeux bleus tranquille, il se tourne définitivement vers la cheminée et ses yeux caves s'absorbent dans les flammes alors qu'il commence son récit…

« Quand j'étais à Poudlard, j'étais un jeune homme seul, je travaillais énormément, faisant fuir par un air maussade et des remarques cinglantes toute personne qui aurait voulu se rapprocher de moi. Quand je n'étudiais pas dans la salle commune des Serpentards, j'étudiais la magie noire à la bibliothèque. La magie noire… » le regard de Severus se fait plus dur en faisant allusion à cette facette de la sorcellerie. Il se juge d'autant plus durement qu'il ne se permet aucune excuse…  
« Elle me fascinait, chaque moment que j'avais de libre, je le passais à étudier en profondeur tous les aspects de la magie noire.  
J'étais la désolation de mon père parce que j'étais toujours très discret, effacé. Je préférais écouter et apprendre plutôt que de m'exprimer. Il aurait voulu que je sois une homme comme lui ; hautain, cruel et fidèle serviteur de Grindelwald ; il n'hésitait pas à battre ses enfants et mon entrée à Poudlard fut pour moi une promesse de bonheur. Mais là, je trouvais mes camarades idiots par leur naïveté ridicule et préférais me plonger dans la magie noire ; au début pour me sentir supérieur aux autres et qu'aucun ne se moque de moi sans craindre un terrible châtiment, par soif de connaissances aussi et puis après… Parce que j'étais fasciné par les pouvoirs et les possibilités que m'offrait cette science occulte.  
En forçant violemment la crainte d'une partie de mes compagnons et la raillerie des autres, je m'enfonçais dans une solitude qui devenait ma meilleure amie. Je te mentirais en te disant qu'elle ne me pesait pas un peu, j'aurais tant voulu être estimé, reconnu par le préfet en chef des Serpentards que j'admirais beaucoup pour son autorité, son assurance et son savoir. Il s'appelait Lucius Malefoy… »

En entendant ce nom auquel il ne s'attend pas, Draco quitte avec brusquerie l'histoire de l'adolescence de son parrain pour retrouver cette personne qui a perdu toute son estime quelques heures auparavant. Il se demande quel a donc été le rôle, certainement mauvais se dit-il, de son paternel. Sa surprise passée, il se réinstalle confortablement dans son fauteuil pour apprendre la suite de cette histoire captivante.

« Un jour, alors que j'étais en deuxième année, j'ai cru que mon rêve était sur le point de se réaliser. Le petit-déjeuner allait commencer et je me dirigeais vers la table des Serpentards quand une voix impérieuse m'interpella… »

La voix de Severus qui avait été froide jusqu'à ce point du récit laisse alors passer quelques inflexions tandis qu'à deux, ils plongent dans le déroulement de cette journée lointaine…

£I£I£I£I£I£I£

Le jeune Severus Rogue marchait d'un pas tranquille, le visage fermé dans une expression maussade, vers la table des Serpentards pour le petit-déjeuner lorsqu'il s'entendit appelé par un timbre autoritaire ; une bouffée de plaisir fit tressauter son cœur, Lucius Malefoy faisait attention à lui, quel honneur !  
Bien sûr, il concentra les muscles de son visage blafard, pas question qu'il laisse paraître une seule émotion devant tout Poudlard !

Le sinistre Serpentard s'approcha donc de celui qu'il considérait comme son modèle et s'assit à côté de Lucius dès que celui-ci l'en eut prié. Oui, Severus n'en revenait pas ! Lucius Malefoy, le grand Lucius Malefoy craint par nombre d'élèves, venait de le prier de s'asseoir à côté de lui !

Ne sachant pas quelle attitude il devait adopter, Severus se décida à faire comme si de rien n'était et commença à déjeuner, ses maigres et longs doigts blancs pourtant crispés sur ses couverts.

« Je me suis renseignée sur toi Severus, et j'ai appris que tu t'intéressais grandement à la magie noire, est-ce vrai ? » demanda Lucius sans plus de préambule, de son habituel style sans appel

« Je m'y intéresse Monsieur, c'est vrai. Il est dommage que la bibliothèque de l'école soit si peu fournie sur ce sujet d'ailleurs… » répondit Severus sur un ton étonnamment calme

« Tu peux m'appeler Lucius et me tutoyer tu sais ! Concernant les ouvrages traitant de ce sujet, je pourrais arranger ton problème si tu le désires… »

« C'est vrai ? Comment donc Mons… Lucius ? » se corrigea Severus dans son étonnement

« Je pourrais te faire profiter de ma bibliothèque personnelle… » dit Lucius nonchalamment en jouant distraitement avec son couteau

« Oh, ce serait très aimable à toi Lucius, je t'en remercie. »

« Et bien viens donc me rejoindre dans mon dortoir ce soir à 18h, je te préparerai quelques manuels dont nous pourront discuter ensuite. » conclut Lucius et, sans plus d'attention à son voisin, le préfet commença tranquillement à manger son petit-déjeuner ; ses doigts fins capturaient rapidement les aliments qu'il voulait, rien ne pouvait le détourner de ses idées…

£I£I£I£I£I£I£

« L'entretien avait été bien court mais ça ne m'étonnait pas de ton Père Draco, il était toujours ainsi : froid et très direct !  
C'est ainsi que commença une longue page de ma vie dont je ne suis pas fière, loin de là…  
Ce soir-là, j'allais donc rejoindre Lucius dans son dortoir et il me prêtât de nombreux manuels qui assouvirent ma soif de connaissances. Dès ce jour, nous nous vîmes souvent tous les deux et à chaque rencontre, nous partagions nos points de vue sur l'utilité de certains sorts. Mon orgueil était touché qu'une Serpentard de septième année s'intéresse à moi et toujours, je recherchais son admiration…  
Petit à petit, il devint pour moi un ami à qui je portais une sorte de vénération bien dissimulée. Lors de nos longues discussions, il arriva une fois que nous parlions de ma solitude… Ton Père parût s'inquiéter de savoir si je n'étais pas triste de ne pas avoir d'amis et j'avais tant confiance en lui que je lui avouais à demi-mot qu'en effet, ne pas avoir d'amis me pesait parfois…  
C'est alors qu'il me parla pour la première fois de la cause qu'il défendait et qui lui amenait beaucoup d'amis ; il disait que si je me ralliais à elle, je serais moi aussi entouré d'amitiés et qu'en plus, j'aurais le respect de tous et même la crainte des faibles.  
Sur le moment, je ne lui répondis rien mais ces idées m'obsédèrent pendant plusieurs mois…

Ne plus être seul et être respecté… Cette double perspective m'attirait immanquablement…  
Peu après Noël, je faisais allusion à ce groupe d'amis devant ton Père et lui en demandait plus de précisions. Il m'expliqua alors qu'ils étaient ensemble, derrière une idéologie, celle des gens forts et intelligents, celle de cette magie noire dont nous avions tant parlé… Celle de Lord Voldemort… Ensemble, ils espéraient rendre enfin au monde magique le prestige qu'il avait perdu depuis si longtemps…  
Au début, j'étais encore hésitant mais tout doucement, à force de persuasion, me faisant particulièrement miroiter les amis que je ne manquerais pas d'avoir, ton Père m'a convaincu.  
Cela n'excuse rien pourtant et je le sais très bien ; je connaissais les façons d'agir de Voldemort et j'ai tout de même rejoint ses rangs. C'est la pire chose que j'ai faite dans ma vie… » Severus s'arrête quelques instants, son visage empourpré de honte toujours tourné vers le feu avant de commencer à relater le jour de sa première rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui correspondait à son entrée dans le cercle des mangemorts…

£I£I£I£I£I£I£

Severus Rogue rajusta sa cape uniformément noire avec ses longs doigts de spectre, se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir pour se donner du courage et fut satisfait de ce qu'il y voyait.  
Bien sûr, il savait qu'il était loin d'être un Apollon, l'infâme Potter et son comparse Black se chargeaient fréquemment de le lui rappeler… Mais il se fichait totalement d'être beau…  
Le miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'un jeune homme de 12 ans, très maigre et au visage revêche, dont le nez crochu et les longs cheveux gras n'arrangeaient rien, tout comme le teint cadavérique… Seuls ses yeux noir corbeau brillaient d'impatience et de fierté ; enfin, il allait aujourd'hui devenir une personne respectée et crainte !

Une fois son examen minutieux terminé, Severus sortit de son dortoir pour quitter la bâtisse de Poudlard afin de rejoindre l'entrée du Parc où l'attendait Lucius Malefoy.

En traversant les pelouses recouvertes de neige, le jeune Serpentard se surpris à trembler… De froid… Mais au fond de lui, il devait admettre que ce n'était pas la seule raison ; il était absolument terrifié par la rencontre qu'il allait bientôt faire… Lucius lui avait dit qu'il serait seul face à Voldemort… Seul face au plus puissant, au plus maléfique, des sorciers…  
Son cœur commença à tambouriner dans sa poitrine mais en apercevant la silhouette du préfet des Serpentards qui l'attendait, il se força à prendre un visage impassible et le rejoignit en silence.

Sans échanger un mot, les deux formes totalement noires sortirent de Poudlard et marchèrent longuement dans le froid pour se retrouver devant une chapelle abandonnée qui paraissait résister vaillamment au vent glacial qui soufflait ce jour-là.

Pour la première fois de la journée, Lucius adressa la parole à Severus, celle-ci était légèrement éraillée… On aurait dit par la peur pensa le petit Serpentard avant de rejeter cette idée qui lui parût farfelue, Lucius Malefoy qui aurait peur… Impossible !

« Suis-moi, Il est à l'intérieur » ordonna le préfet avant d'enlever la capuche qui lui couvrait le visage, on ne devait rien cacher au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Severus s'avança donc derrière son mentor, les yeux obstinément fixés au sol, se tordant les mains d'appréhension. Au fond de la pièce, près de l'autel, un grand homme était debout et les fixait d'un regard impitoyable.  
Le jeune Serpentard n'osait regarder cet homme clairement, il avait trop de crainte que leurs yeux ne se rencontrent. Il avait beau vouloir rejoindre ses rangs, il n'en restait pas moins une enfant d'à peine douze ans, terrifié par la proximité d'un sorcier si puissant…

« Maître, voici Severus Rogue, la personne dont je vous avais parlée… » présenta Lucius après avoir adressé une révérence à Voldemort

« Bien, laisse-nous à présent Lucius » dit Voldemort d'un ton impérieux en fixant ses yeux cruels sur son serviteur.

Après avoir réfléchi quelques temps face à l'autel moldu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourna brusquement et dévisagea longuement ce nouveau serviteur potentiel. Il dut être satisfait par ce que son inspection lui avait révélé puisqu'un léger sourire s'étira alors sur ses lèvres fines…

« Sais-tu ce qu'implique le fait que tu sois devant moi ? Cela t'ouvre deux possibilités : rejoindre dans mes rangs et m'aider à reconstruire un monde sorcier pur ou mourir maintenant… Que choisis-tu ? » dit Voldemort, jouant distraitement avec sa baguette

« Je… Je veux être parmi vos serviteurs » répondit Severus tremblant de peur

« Très bien. Tu me dois à partir de maintenant une fidélité à toute épreuve et tu devras toujours suivre mes ordres sans discuter. Es-tu prêt à suivre ces deux règles ? »

« Oui Maître » fit Severus, les yeux toujours fixés par terre

« Parfait. Mais dis moi, pourquoi veux-tu rejoindre mes rangs ? »

« Parce que… parce que je trouve la magie noire passionnante Maître… »

« Excellent décidemment… » dit le Seigneur, les yeux songeurs « Grâce à moi, tu deviendras un homme puissant et craint… »

Malgré la peur qui paralysait son corps, Severus ne put rester de marbre face à cette promesse et ses prunelles noires étincelèrent furtivement ; ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Voldemort, ainsi, cet enfant était à la recherche la supériorité face aux autres… Peut-être aussi à celle d'amis, ça n'aurait pas étonné le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

« Bien maintenant, donne-moi ton bras, je vais marquer ta fidélité à tout jamais… Lorsque je t'appellerai, tu le sentiras grâce à cette marque… La marque des Ténèbres… » ordonna tranquillement Voldemort, observant minutieusement la réaction de Severus qui tendit son bras sans laisser filtrer une seule émotion

Le descendant de Salazar Serpentard se retourna alors et prit une tige en fer qui soutenait le sceau de sa Cause… Le sigle inversé était encore rougeoyant tant la chaleur du feu dans lequel il venait de sortir était intense… L'objet était brûlant mais les longs doigts d'araignée de Voldemort ne sentaient rien…

Les doigts spectraux attrapèrent vivement le poignet de Severus et ce fut avec un sourire cruel que Voldemort appuya tout doucement le sceau incandescent sur la peau de l'avant-bras de son nouveau serviteur… Une fois le sigle bien contre la peau, il l'écrasa violemment contre le bras de Severus en plongeant son regard dans celui du pauvre enfant face à lui…

Rien… Severus ne bougeait pas d'un fil alors qu'une immonde odeur de chair brûlée s'élevait dans la pièce… Ses yeux ne dévoilaient rien…  
Il serrait les dents de toutes ses forces pour ne rien montrer de cette douleur effrayante qui le ravageait…

Enfin, après de longues secondes, le supplice prit fin et Severus jeta un œil à son bras… C'était atroce…  
Sa peau était rouge vif alors que de longues cloques blanches redessinaient la marque des Ténèbres… Du sang coulait abondamment de ses veines, Voldemort avait appuyé si fort qu'il avait fait éclaté certains vaisseaux sanguins… Mais par-dessus tout, il y avait cette odeur pénétrante de peau brûlée…

« Tu es courageux, c'est bien. Maintenant, retourne à Poudlard et ne me trahis jamais sinon tu mourras dans d'horribles souffrances… » dit Voldemort tranquillement

Et, suivant le premier ordre de son nouveau maître, Severus quitta la pièce discrètement et s'en alla, petite silhouette noire sur la route immaculée…

Lorsqu'il se senti assez éloigné de la chapelle, il enleva sa cape et l'enroula autour de son bras blessé, serrant bien fort au coude pour que le sang ne sache pas trop couler… Quand il serait à Poudlard, il regarderait dans un livre pour trouver un sort qui soulagerait ses souffrances et qui arrêterait l'écoulement de son sang mais en attendant, il ferait avec des moyens de fortune !

Une fois son bras pansé comme il le pouvait, ce petit enfant malingre d'à peine 12 ans laissa ses larmes couler, il était terrifié, il avait froid et surtout, il avait mal…  
Pour la première fois, son esprit ne sut se contrôler entièrement et il pleura silencieusement…

£I£I£I£I£I£I£

A ce souvenir, Severus porte la main à son bras et la crispe nerveusement autour de sa manche… Quelle erreur il a fait ce jour-là !

« Dès ce jour, j'ai soutenu Voldemort pour de longues années… A son côté, j'ai… » Severus s'arrête brusquement, doit-il aussi dire ça à son filleul ? Il a tellement honte de cela… Mais si ! On ne sait bien choisir que lorsqu'on connaît toute la vérité ! « J'ai torturé, j'ai tué des innocents… » Une rougeur envahit les joues du professeur qui regarde fermement les flammes, il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir dans les yeux de Draco…  
Mais le regard de Draco n'est pas rempli de dégoût… Non, il est résolu… Mais à quoi ?

« Mais Parrain… Vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure que vous étiez un allié pour Dumbledore… » dit le jeune Serpentard perplexe

« Oui Draco, j'y viens… Un jour, j'ai compris que j'avais tort… Cela s'est passé de manière étonnante… J'étais allée un matin dans un parc moldu pour lire sur un banc et il y avait une petite fille… Je me souviens très bien d'elle, elle avait des cheveux bruns bouclés, des yeux presque noirs et quand elle souriait, on aurait dit un petit ange avec ses grands yeux innocents… Cette petite fille est venue près de moi, une glace à la main, et elle s'est assise juste à côté de moi sur le banc. Avec un grand sourire, elle m'a dit que j'avais l'air triste alors elle voulait bien partager sa glace avec moi, mangue pour elle et chocolat pour moi m'a-t-elle proposé… J'ai refermé mon livre et je l'ai regardée… Son visage d'ange ne pouvait que faire sourire alors j'ai repoussé le cornet de glace qu'elle me tendait et je lui ai expliqué que je n'étais pas triste… Et là, elle m'a dit très exactement : « Bah si t'es pas triste, pourquoi tu souris pas ? Si tu veux, je te fais un gros câlin, je suis toujours heureuse quand ma maman m'en fait moi… »

Et avant que j'ai pu répondre, elle me serrait dans ses petits bras fragiles… Ensuite, sa mère l'a appelée et elle s'est sauvée en courant en me lançant qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain matin…

Cet après-midi là, Voldemort nous a tous appelés pour nous prévenir que le lendemain matin, nous attaquerions un parc moldu… Et il se trouvait que c'était justement le parc où j'étais allé ce matin-là… La petite fille serait là au moment de l'attaque alors…

C'est là que j'ai réalisé… J'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas dans les idées de Voldemort… Je savais très bien, je sentais, que cette petite fille ne méritait pas un tel sort… Alors j'ai longuement réfléchi et j'ai compris que tout cela devait cesser… Que cette petite moldue valait tout autant qu'une petite sorcière… J'ai décidé qu'à présent, j'aiderais Dumbledore… J'étais déjà professeur de potions et Voldemort m'avait demandé de devenir son espion… Je devais tendre l'oreille pour le prévenir au cas où j'apprendrais quelque chose…  
Alors j'ai décidé de faire le contraire… Je suis allée voir Dumbledore, je lui ai parlé de l'attaque qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain et surtout, je lui ai tout avoué… Ce que j'avais fait et ce que je voulais faire pour l'aider maintenant, si il était d'accord pour me faire confiance…  
Dumbledore a été très bon avec moi, il m'a donné sa confiance, et cela sans réserve…  
Il a fait échouer l'attaque du parc le lendemain, grâce à lui il n'y a eu aucun blessé ni rien…  
Depuis ce jour-là, je suis devenu l'espion de Dumbledore contre Voldemort… Pour Voldemort, je suis un de ses mangemorts alors qu'en réalité, je transmets tout ce que j'apprends au professeur Dumbledore. J'ai évoqué à Voldemort pour ne pas devoir participer aux attaques le fait que j'étais professeur à Poudlard et que mes absences pourraient se remarquer, grillant alors ma couverture et il a donc accepté que je sois un mangemort passif…

Je dois signaler à Voldemort quand j'apprends quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéresser mais je lui dis toujours que je n'ai rien appris…  
Et ici, je cultive mon image de mangemort éventuel afin de pouvoir continuer à avoir la confiance des Serpentards et surtout de Voldemort… »

Severus ayant fini son récit se tourne enfin vers Draco pour observer la réaction de son filleul. Draco est songeur, il a posé ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton sur ses mains et il réfléchit… longuement…

Ils restent ainsi de longues minutes, Severus, debout contre la cheminée, qui regarde son filleul sans le voir tant il est perdu dans ses pensées et Draco dont les idées s'entrechoquent à tout allure dans sa tête blonde…

Enfin, le préfet des Serpentards se lève, il approche de son Parrain et vient planter ses yeux de la couleur d'une mer sous un ciel brumeux, mer maintenant sereine grâce à la certitude d'avoir fait le bon choix :  
« Je me suis décidé Parrain… Je vous aiderai en luttant contre Voldemort… Et contre mon Père… »

Sa voix est grave mais décidée… Draco sait que la vie est faite d'épreuves et que celle-ci sera particulièrement difficile mais il l'a compris, elle en vaut la peine…

FIN

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Review please !


End file.
